


Perfect probably doesn’t describe us (but it won’t stop us from loving each other)

by RobinJuncadella



Series: Beautiful in my eyes [1]
Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: “Robin, will you marry me?” Nico had said, just before Robin ran off.





	Perfect probably doesn’t describe us (but it won’t stop us from loving each other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinneblommen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinneblommen/gifts).

> I wanted to write this ship for super long, and I've finally did it (yay!) It's a mess, like all my works are. But I hope y'all enjoy it!

“Robin, will you marry me?” Nico had said, just before Robin ran off. He didn’t know what to say and just ran off in panic, leaving Nico who had just proposed to him behind. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, what had he gotten himself into?. He didn’t want to pick up, not wanting to risk making it any worse. It felt like an eternity for his phone to stop ringing, so when it finally did he sighed in relieve. He dropped himself to the ground, realization sinking in.

Why did he run away? What must Nico think? So many thoughts kept spinning around in Robin’s mind. “I ruined this all.” He whispered to himself, a sob escaping his mouth.

His phone started vibrating again, Robin took it out of his pocket. He watched the picture of his boyfriend, (presumably ex-boyfriend now) on the screen before throwing his phone away with an outraged cry. The glass screen shattering into pieces, what was he supposed to do?

They were on a holiday together in Paris, the city of love. After a frustrating period for Robin, he just wanted to blow some steam off to be ready for the last few round of the DTM season. And Robin wanted to spend some time with Nico outside of racing, thinking that would make his doubts about their relationship less. But what he didn’t knew, was that Nico was planning on purposing to him.

_“Robin, are you okay?” Nico asked for what felt like the thousand time in the last few months. And every single time, Robin’s answer remained a lie. “I’m fine, just tired I guess.”_

_“Alright.” Nico sighed, pulling Robin into a hug. “We can go to the Eiffel tower?” Nico randomly suggested._

_“Huh why?” Robin asked._

_“Why not?”_

_“Alright.”_

_“Come on then.” Nico smiled, already at the door._

_Nico took Robin’s hand, letting the smaller man follow him to the elevator. A cab was already waiting for them, much to Robin’s surprise. “I knew you’d say yes.” Nico winked, holding open the door for Robin. Which resulted in Robin rolling his eyes, but accepting Nico’s invite into the car._

_They remained silent the whole ride, Nico only giving Robin’s thigh a firm squeeze when he noticed Robin’s discomfort. They got out of the car, silently continuing their way to the Eiffel tower. _

_Robin realized he had to his doubts to Nico. It was also unfair to Nico, constantly worrying about the Dutchman acting so weird. He deserved to know. Robin thought it was better to just tell it at this moment, and not wait any longer._

_ “I want to talk to you about-“ Robin started, but wasn’t able to continue when Nico got down on one knee. _

_“Robin, will you marry me.”_

Robin slowly got up again, picking up his phone to see if it still worked. When he saw his phone clearly didn’t work, he threw his phone on the ground again. The already shattered glass broke into a million pieces. Robin sank down again, only just realizing the broken glass had cut into his finger.

Where was he supposed to go? He couldn’t go back to their hotel room. He was so angry at himself, he was scared he’d reflect it on Nico. And besides that, Nico was probably furious at him. He had just left the Swiss, down on one knee, because his stupid mind couldn’t function properly.

“Oh my god, there you are Robin.” Nico called, clearly out of breath. “Are you okay?”

Robin barely gave a response, only a small sob escaping his lips.

“Robin?” Nico tried again.

Robin slowly raised his head, trying to wipe his tears away. Which only resulted in him smearing blood across his face, making Nico gasps. “It’s just a cut from the glass of my phone.” Robin sighed.

“Come here.” Nico almost demanded, reaching down to help Robin up. He pulled the smaller man in a hug, slowly rubbing his back. “You lied to me.” Nico started.

“I-“

“I’m not mad at you, I just wished you told me. You’re clearly not feeling okay.” Nico kissed the top of Robin’s head. “Let’s go back to the hotel room at least, alright?”

“Okay.”

Xxx

“Can I, ehm sleep? Before we talk? I’m really tired.” Robin asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Sure.” Nico smiled. “You need anything?” He asked.

“No.” Robin said, kicking his shoes off.

“Sleep well then.”

Robin pulled the big duvet over him. His mind didn’t just shut off like it normally did when he wanted to sleep, instead it started spinning, all his doubts coming up again. Why was Nico acting so nice? Robin had just left him when he tried to propose. Why did he even act so stupid, he could’ve just told Nico everything. But he just decided to act so stupid and ruin it all.

They’ve been together for so long, they seemed to be having the perfect relationship. his year hadn’t been great, not having much luck in Formula E and DTM at all. He had still won two races in Formula E, and eventually had a 4th place finish in the championship. But he still had more non-point finishes than point finishes.

His DTM season had also started off pretty great, with two podium finishes in the first race. But the second weekend turned in disaster, and it didn’t get much better afterwards. While his teammate, and boyfriend got podium finishes and even a win. He kept having to drive with parts basically falling of his car.

With his championship chances basically gone, But Nico still in play for the title. The team of course started favoring him. In the last race before they went on this holiday, he had to pace to win. But he was stuck behind Nico, having to let him go past in the first lap. He did finally have a podium again, but it didn’t go without an unpleasant feeling.

He knew it wasn’t Nico’s fault, but it felt unfair. He knew it was stupid. But seeing his boyfriend on the podium while he had a DNF behind his name was hard. It made him doubt if their relationship was going to last, if all the promises they made years ago still counted.

He knew it was stupid, bringing their relationship to doubt and keeping it a secret to Nico. He should’ve just told it to Nico, he would’ve understood. They’ve been through a lot, they always said nothing would break them apart. Maybe this time they would.

Robin finally fell asleep due to pure exhaustion, this whole ordeal having been too much to him.

Xxx

“Ah you’re finally awake.” Nico sighed, he sat on the edge of the bed watching Robin slowly open his eyes.

“Huh? What time is it?” Robin asked, pulling himself up to sit against the headboard.

“It’s past nine already, you’ve been asleep for six hours.” Nico laughed, carding a hand through Robin’s hair. The dutchman let out a small sob, everything that had happened today coming back. Nico pulled him in a hug, his hand slowly rubbing over the smaller man’s back. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Robin hiccupped.

“It’s okay.” Nico said, his arms still around Robin. “But we do have to talk.” He continued.

“Okay.” Robin sighed, knowing Nico was right. “I was just scared.”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, pulling away from Robin too look him into the eyes.

“I had some doubts about our relationship, especially since last race weekend. And I thought this small holiday might solve it, but I realized talking about it was the way to go. So I wanted to tell you, but then you proposed and I panicked. I even broke my phone, I was so mad at myself.” Robin sighed.

“It’s alright. I mean we do have to talk about, we can’t just ignore your doubts. But I understand why you panicked, I thought you just didn’t want to marry me.” Nico admitted. “Let’s get dinner? And then talk about it?” Nico proposed.

“Alright.” Robin said, a slight smile on his face.

Nico smiled back, offering his hand for Robin to get up. “You look funny.” The Swiss said.

“I just woke up.” Robin pouted.

“Sure, let’s go then.”

Xxx

“Oeh they have chocolate pancakes.” Robin squealed, a big grin appearing on his face.

“Is that even dinner?” Nico laughed. “I’d go for something healthy.”

“I’m not eight, I can choose for myself.”

“That’s something an eight year old would take.” Nico retorted, sticking his tongue out.

“I hate you.”

“You sure?”

“Shut up, I’m going for the pancakes.” Robin said, crossing his arms.

“Alright.” Nico said. “I’m going for the chicken salad.”

“That’s gross.”

“It isn’t, your pancakes are.”

“Watch till it gets served.”

The waiter made his way to the table Nico and Robin were sitting at. “What can I get you two?” He smiled. Taking a small notebook and a pen out of his pocket

“Chocolate Pancakes.” Robin smiled.

“Alright.” He laughed, turning his glance to Nico.

“A chicken salad please.” Nico smiled.

“Coming your way.” He smiled before walking away.

“We do need to talk huh.” Nico spoke up after a small silence.

“I know.” Robin sighed. “You know my Formula E season has been though, but with you there it was way easier. But now I have this bad luck in DTM, while you do get great results is hard. I want to be proud of you, and I am but it’s so hard. Last race I felt like I had the pace to win, but I wasn’t allowed to pass you. And I know it’s because I’m not in title contention anymore, and you are, but it’s though.” Robin started before the waiter interrupted him, arriving with their food.

“The chocolate pancakes for you and the chicken salad for you.” He smiled while putting the plates down. “Anything else?” He asked.

“No thanks, we’re good.” Nico politely declined.

“Alright, if I can get anything for you two just call for me.” He said before walking away.

“Robin-“

“No, let me continue.” Robin stopped Nico. “And I know you’re probably mad at me, for letting something stupid like this get in the way of us. And I know it’s my fault I’m not in contention anymore, you’re just a better driver. And I’m scared I’ve ruined this all.” Robin continued.

“I’m not mad at you, at all. And you’re a great driver! It’s not your fault you have so much bad luck. But we’ve been through so much, I’m sure we can get through this! I understand your side, and I’m glad you’ve told me. We’re both racers, and it’s part of us. But it’s you before racing for me. Racing means much to me, but you mean even more. So I don’t want something like this to break us.” Nico rambled.

“I love you Robin.” Nico added.

Robin took a bite of his pancake, processing what Nico had just said. “I love you too.” He sighed.

“What a day this has been already.” Robin laughed. “I honestly don’t know what to say, this day could’ve been perfect if I just told it.”

“Don’t bash on yourself for this, please. I mean I don’t think we’ve ever had a completely normal day together. Perfect probably doesn’t describe us, but it won’t stop us from loving each other. Robin, I’ll ask it again, and please don’t run away this time.”

“Yes.” Robin laughed.

“I didn’t even ask the question yet.” Nico pouted. “But, will you marry me?” Nico asked, getting down on his knee for the second time of the day.

“Yes.” Robin answered, a bright smile on his face.

“I love you.” Nico said. Before taking the ring out of the box he was holding. He slid the ring with a small diamond on it onto Robin’s finger. He stood up and kissed Robin passionately, his hands sliding up and down the smaller man’s back.

“We’re in a restaurant babe.” Robin laughed.

“So? I want to show them how much I love you.”

“Valid.” Robin smiled.

“I love you too.” Robin said, standing on his toes to give Nico a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Also, if you didn't notice I've changed my AO3 name from Painpowder to RobinJuncadella (same on tumblr)


End file.
